


Eros

by therealaisabelle



Series: Haikyuu Greek Myth AU [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Creampie, Demigod Semi EITA, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Musician Semi Eita, No beta we die like julius caesar, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealaisabelle/pseuds/therealaisabelle
Summary: When the hate sex would be immaculate but, you’re actually in love with each other.Or, enemies-to-lovers but, not really.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Greek Myth AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036179
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Eros

Your relationship with Semi Eita was _interesting._

You’d met when you’d first started modeling, at the peak of Semi’s career as an artist. His people had contacted your people because Semi thought your face was perfect for the cover of his new album. It was called: _Eros_. Semi’s crew was a dream to work with but, the Demigod himself was…something else. You assume it was because of the way you ignored his blatant flirting with a smile as opposed to turning him down outright. Or maybe, it was the way you seemed to get the entire crew wrapped around your little finger after just one photoshoot.

You’d never hidden the fact that you were a Demigod and Semi had glared pretty hard at you when you explained that you were a daughter of Aphrodite. Needless to say, the actual photoshoot for the album cover had been an issue. Semi was never satisfied. Constantly changing his mind and disagreeing with his manager. Eventually, you became annoyed and did…the only thing you could think of, you dragged him into the photos with you. You’d whispered your idea to the manager who’d loved it and managed to convince Semi that it wasn’t a bad suggestion.

The album comprised some of Semi’s more sensual tracks so what better way to represent that than mimicking your parents. The promiscuous god of gods Zeus and the goddess of pleasure, passion, and procreation, Aphrodite. You’d been dressed in a chiton with gold accessories and Semi the same, except his did very little to cover his toned chest and abs; golden wreaths had been placed on your heads and an actual make-shift throne was erected. The resulting album cover had been magnificent.

It sported Semi reclining, legs spread wide and looking down at you where you’re curled up on the floor between his sandal-clad legs, head resting against a muscular thigh. Your arms are wrapped loosely around his calf and your eyes are closed but your red-stained lips are parted. The chiton hangs off one shoulder and a good portion of your breasts are on display for the camera. Your wreath is askew because Semi has the fingers of one hand wrapped tightly in your hair. Semi’s form is mostly blurred, and your face ends up being the focal point but Semi doesn’t complain this time and you could feel the tension leak from everyone’s tension.

Things between you two go downhill from there. The shooting ends and the album drops, and Semi wins the best album and several other individual awards by the end of the year. During his thank-you speech, he locks eyes with you in the crowd and smirks. 

“I especially want to thank the model,” He closes his eyes, and tuts to himself as though trying to remember something, “I can’t remember her name but, thank you for posing for the cover.”

It was in that moment, as the whispering of voices filtered across the crowd, as the cursory glances and poorly veiled snickers reached you, as the humiliation sank into your gut that you realized Semi Eita might hate you. So, you return the favor. You get a package from his manager, it’s a record of his album. The cover is beautiful, and the handwritten note says thank you for being a part of this project, that they appreciated you posing for the cover. It’s sweet but, fuck Semi Eita. You take a picture of the note and record and post it to your Instagram story, you tag him saying you think he might have sent it to the wrong model and the internet fucking explodes. You’re hot news for two days after that, and even receive a text from Semi himself asking you what the fuck that was about.

You leave him on read because, fuck, Semi Eita.

**********************

Semi is at a loss. 

When he meets you, he is dumbfounded at the way you don’t treat him like he’s your god. He waits for you to gush and squeal about his music or his face and when it doesn’t come, he’s thrown for a loop. He assumes you don’t like him or his music but then he sees you dancing along to the songs on his album and mouthing the words.

He sees the way you smile and laugh with the crew, the soft touches, the giggles, the way you take them up on their offer to go out for drinks and it makes his blood boil. He doesn’t know what he’s done to insult you but, he doesn’t like that you don’t act the same way toward him. Maybe it’s his reputation he thinks, but then you meet his brother Tendou Satori and his reputation in the Demigod world is far more colored than Semi’s and you treat him like he’s never killed a single person—he has.

Semi spirals into his jealous downfall from there and by the time he makes his speech at the award ceremony he’s convinced himself that you hate him. He regrets almost immediately when the gentle smile on the face wipes clean. Your eyes narrow and your lips part in shock and only then does he realize that he’s fucked up.

You ignore him after that and he’s forced to re-evaluate every decision that led him to this point. He realizes that he misses your snarky replies and the way you never take shit from him. The way you’re constantly thinking about others. The way you’d hugged Tendou the first time you met him instead of cowering as everyone else did. You’d smiled at his brother in a way that had frozen everyone in the studio. 

Semi sends you a handwritten thank you note and basically tell him to go fuck himself and yeah, he deserves it. 

Things go that way for a while. Semi trying to apologize but you brushing him off or shading him. Semi doesn’t know why he won’t just let it go. You’re just another model in a long line of models who’d caught his interest. So, why won’t he let you go? 

He knows why, because you’re not them. You’re not just another model. Aside from the fact that you were virtually resplendent, shining brighter than any other models, owning the runway whenever you walked it; you were also genuine. Semi knows deep in his soul he’ll never be able to find that again in this industry.

It all comes to head on a Saturday afternoon. One of the rare weekends that he’s not in the studio or being interviewed or traveling. He’s lounging when Tendou sends him a link to an interview that’s live now.

It’s you and an interviewer who is known for searching for the nitty-gritty details of everyone's life. Semi is captivated and doesn’t even hear the first part of the interview, too busy staring at you. 

“Any love interests?” The interviewer asks and Semi’s mind focuses immediately.

“Nope,” You chuckle. Semi’s eyes follow the way your legs cross u

“Really?” The man answers skeptically.

“Yes, really,” You laugh. “You heard something I didn’t?”

“Well, we’ve just been wondering about the tension between you and everyone’s favorite musician, Semi Eita,” He says and Semi watches you freeze. To the untrained eye, your relaxed smile hadn’t even moved but, to Semi who spent the past few months watching you. Every video or picture; eyes never straying from your form, when you were at events together, he sees the way your hands form fists in your lap. 

Semi wants to slam his fist into the self-satisfied smirk on the man’s face. He does it before he can stop himself. He pulls out his phone and @s the interviewer: _**it’s none of your business though. What if we are?**_

He thinks nothing of it and goes about the rest of his night. Until there’s pounding on his door at an obscene hour.

Semi pulls open his front door and rolls his eyes. You’re standing on the other side fist raised to knock once more and Semi is about to lose the door when he finally sees the way you’re dressed. You’ve obviously just come from an interview or something. Your dress is distractingly short, your heels are unreasonably high, you’re not wearing a jacket which exposes your arms and cleavage to the chilly October air and Semi watches in rapt attention as your nipples graze along the thin material of the dress with every movement of your chest.

So, no bra with this dress he notes.

He wonders if Aphrodite is proud of her work because Semi appreciates it _very much._

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” You scream at him. “Why would you say something like that?!”

Semi snatches you by the arm and pulls you inside before closing the door behind you. “First of all, there are other people in this building, it is ass o’clock,” He backs you into the closed door. “Secondly, what are you screaming about now? Don’t you ever get tired?”

Your head jerks back sharply and Semi’s hand reaches to the back of it before it can slam into the door. Your palms come up to his chest to push him away and Semi sees you freeze. Your eyes dart down to where your cold fingertips have settled on his bare skin and then snap back up to his before you snatch your hands back.

“I saw your tweet,” You growl. Your bashfulness evaporates and you shove him out of your space. You step closer. One manicured finger poking into his chest with each word. “Why would you lead them on?! I would never fucking date you!”

Semi wishes he could will his libido to take a hike, when in the reserves of his mind a fleeting, _she’s gorgeous_ surfaces and throws him completely off kilter. Your cheeks are red and you’re trembling, your lips are parted, and Semi admires their fullness not for the first time but, gods, he wants to kiss you right now. His mind registers what you’ve said, and he smirks down at you. He slaps your hand away from him.

“I wouldn’t date you either, _panemorfi,_ ” _but I would fuck the shit out of you_ , is left unsaid, “It was a joke, you can take a joke, right?”

“Not from you, Semi,” Semi turns away from you because the fire in your eyes is giving him a hard on. “Tell them it was a joke.”

“I don’t have to tell them it was a joke,” He scoffs. “You’re the only one who doesn’t think it is.” He moves into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. “Here,” He tosses it to you. “Have some, you look dehydrated and dead on your feet.” You scramble to catch it and Semi smirks at the upward curl of your top lip.

“If you ruin my re-”

“Can you-” He motions wildly with his hands, “-relax? Gods, it was a joke…a stupid joke, no one cares! You could’ve texted me?” He sighs. “You could’ve gone home after your interview; showered and relaxed and just texted me but, you came here? Starting to think you might be crazy.” He finishes.

He doesn’t see it coming until the opened water bottle is slamming into the side of his head. Water is spilled across the counter and onto Semi’s face, chest, and sweats.

“Fuck you, Semi Eita!” Your shoe comes off next and Semi recovers from the shock in time to duck as it sails across his kitchen and into the cabinet doors behind him. “Don’t call me crazy! You think I don’t know you’re just fucking toying with me!?” The other shoe comes next and Semi catches it before it crashes into his refrigerator. Now, he’s annoyed. “I am not, one of those other girls whose career you’ve ruined! You piece of shit!” Semi freezes. “Fuck you!” You scream and he rushes over to you before you can find anything else to throw at him.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” He wraps you in his arms. His back to your chest and folds your hands against your body. “Stop, stop struggling,” He grunts when you try to kick him. “Stop it,” He growls near your ear and Semi feels your muscles lock up. He can feel your heart pounding through your clothing, you’re vibrating with energy. You give a weak final struggle and Semi becomes all too aware of the supple flesh of your ass rubbing against the damp crotch of his sweats and he has to bite his tongue to suppress a moan.

“I won’t let you ruin me, Semi,” You hiccup, and Semi’s heart stutters at the sound. He’s made you…cry? Over a stupid tweet? “I won’t, I worked too hard…I won’t let you ruin me.”

Semi’s mind clears and things begin to make a lot more sense now. “You think I want to ruin your career?” He swallows when he feels your shoulders begin to shake. “You’re literally the cover of my album,” He blinks down at the back of your head. “Why? Why would I do that?” He asks.

“You hate me,” You hiccup, and Semi lets you go in shock. He watches you stumble forward and turn to him. “Right? You hate me?” You blink watery eyes up at him and his heart sinks.

“I thought _you_ hated me?” He answers. He shoves his hands into his pockets and cocks his head to regard your blank stare. “The shading? The attitude? The cursing? I thought _you_ hated _me._ ”

“What?” You frown. “That was…I- but I thought…” You trail off.

“Exactly,” Semi says and now that that’s resolved he really wants to fucking kiss you. “Do _you_?” He asks just to be sure. “Hate me?”

You gulp, and when you give him a once over, Semi doesn’t miss the way your eyes linger on his stomach and the crotch of his sweats. “No,” You whisper. “I just…I thought you did.”

“I don’t hate anyone to be honest,” Semi admits, and he watches you finally realize the way you’re dressed. You wrap your arms around yourself and the way you’re trying to make yourself seem small doesn’t sit right with him. “Okay, I don’t think you should be driving in this state,” He asserts, and you begin to shake your head. “You can have a shower and I’ll get you something from my closet.”

“That-”

“Don’t argue with me, _panemorfi,_ ” Semi interrupts. “The guest bathroom is at the end of the hall, there are fresh towels and an unopened toothbrush somewhere in there.” He waits for you to move but when you remain frozen and wide-eyed, he reaches one hand out to drag you after him. He pushes your dumbstruck form into the bathroom and closes the door. “Hurry up, don’t want me walking in on you naked, right?”

He hears movement and sighs in relief. Semi picks out a random t-shirt and opens a new packet of Calvin Klein boxers and leaves them at the door. He lets you know and moves back to the kitchen to pick up your shoes and dry up the mess you’d made. By the time you step out of the bathroom smelling like the lavender body wash he keeps in there, he’s changed out of sweats and put a shirt on.

There’re take out boxes on the island and Semi gulps when he hands you a pair of chopsticks and the neck of the shirt slips off your shoulder to reveal your collarbone. A vision of it covered in his marks, flashes in his mind and his cock twitches to life.

“Thank you, Semi,” You whisper out as you grab one of the boxes. “I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

“It’s fine,” He answers. “We…obviously misunderstood each other.”

You nod and Semi realizes that he hates this shy side of you.

“You can have the guest room for the night,” He adds.

“I- I feel better…” You trail off and Semi smiles at your downturned head.

“Yeah? Do you wanna watch a movie with me?”

Your head snaps up and Semi sucks in a breath because you’re blushing…you, _who just tried to kill him with your six-inch stilettos_ , are blushing at the prospect of watching a movie with him. Perhaps misunderstood is an understatement, because his heart is pounding now, and he wonders about that thin line between love and hate and how blurred it can actually get.

You swallow around your noodles and nod at him. He takes his takeout box and motions for you to follow him to the couch where he finds the remote and hands it to you. “Find something you want to watch.”

He has no idea what you’ve found but, you’re curling your legs under yourself and relaxing deeper into the cushions and Semi’s heart skips enough beats that he brings his hand up to his chest to rub the area above it. He doesn’t realize he’s staring at the side of your face until you turn to him with a questioning look.

“Is there something on my face?” You ask. You’ve finished eating and the takeout box has been discarded.

Semi answers before he can stop himself, “ _Panemorfi,_ ” He whispers.

You tilt your head. “I- I don’t know what that means.”

Semi leans toward you, arm stretching across the back of the couch, “Beautiful.”

His eyes drop to your lips when your tongue peaks out to dampen them. “It means beautiful.” You blush and Semi chuckles, he wants to drag you closer to him, feel you pressed against his side but, he’s going to wait on you, maybe you haven’t realized what’s really going on between you two.

He turns back to the tv and begins to hum absently. It’s a habit he’s picked up throughout the course of his career. He hums when he’s waiting. He hums to keep occupied. He can feel your eyes still on him. “What?”

“Is…Is that Giveon?” You stutter. Semi narrows his eyes at you, he never realized you could be _this_ shy. Who could blame him though? You’d certainly never shown this side of you to the public or him.

“Yes, it is,” He answers. He continues to hum, eyes trained on your face. “You know the song?”

Semi grins when you swallow. “…but I can’t make a scene, but I can’t make a scene…like I want you,” He sings to you. He watches your heartbeat at the base of your throat as it quickens, you don’t realize you’ve leaned into him as he finishes the rest of the song. Semi’s eyes don’t leave the speeding pulse as he brings his hand down to rub his thumb along it. His fingers wrap gently around your throat the closer you get to him.

By the time he’s finished the last line you’ve crawled to your knees, one hand perched on his thigh, your faces centimeters apart. So close that he hums the last notes against your lips. Your lids flutter shut, and Semi pauses for a second to admire the way your lashes fan out against your cheeks before his eyes shut and he kisses you.

It’s slow, tentative, Semi is patient with you, letting you take the reins. Your lips are soft and spicy from the noodles but Semi loves it. Loves the way you’re pushing yourself closer to him, hand moving from his thigh to his chest and up to his neck, his own hands slip to your waist and then down to the back of your thigh. He pulls you gently onto his lap so that you’re straddling him, and when you rock your hips against his, he has to break for air.

“Fuck,” He groans. You leave kisses from the corner of his mouth, across his jaw, down his throat where you suck little marks into the skin there. “Oh shit,” He jerks when you give a particularly harsh suck. Semi’s hands roam from the flesh of your thighs to your ass where he squeezes, and the action forces you forward, making you grind against his erection.

You kiss all the way back up to his mouth and Semi lets his head fall back when you brace your arms on the back of the couch on either side of his head. This kiss is more frantic, confident; you’re surer Semi decides. Your tongue ghosts across his bottom lip and he parts for you. At the first swipe against his tongue, you moan into his mouth and the sound travels to his cock with lighting speed.

You’re grinding slowly against him and Semi grunts at the friction, he doesn’t think you should go further than making out tonight but, if this is going to continue, he has a queen-sized bed that’s a hundred times more comfortable than this couch. His hands climb to your waist under his shirt and he squeezes you gently. Your hand tangles in his hair and you tug roughly breaking the kiss and resting your forehead against his lips. He uses this opportunity to suck air into his lungs.

“You okay?” He whispers against your head. You let go of his hair to slide your hands down his shoulders and chest. You nod against his lips and he shivers when your hands slip under his shirt.

“Take it off,” You look up at him then and Semi has to retract his previous statement about going further. He is going to fuck the soul out of your body.

There’s a single pink heart glowing on the surface of your left eye and Semi knows that this can go one of two ways, he fucks you on the couch…or he fucks you in his bed. “Please,” You punctuate it with the subtle swiveling of your hips and Semi nods immediately. He lets go of your waist so that you can drag the offending material up and over his head.

“The bedroom?” He asks you before you can do anything else. The way the heart expands scares the fuck out of Semi. He can go several rounds, something he’s proud of but he's never fucked another Demigod and he thinks starting with a child of Aphrodite might be a poor decision.

“Mhm,” You answer, and Semi stands, hands under your ass as he carries you to the bedroom. You pepper kisses across his face and for a second he wonders if this could’ve been happening months ago.

**********************

Your back meets the soft mattress and you move backward so that you’re laying against Semi’s pillows. He crawls in between your legs and props himself up on his elbows to support some of his weight. He kisses you gently, lips moving slowly against yours until you’re both lightheaded and then he pulls away and you giggle at the dazed look in his eyes. Semi smiles down at you.

“Hi,” He stage whispers.

“Hey, Semi,” You whisper back.

“Are you gonna let me take care of you?” He asks, he’s still stage whispering.

“Yes,” You grin, and he bends to leave a single peck to your parted lips.

“Then call me Eita.”

He pulls you upright and lifts his shirt off of you. He blinks when you’re exposed to him and the way he’s looking at you makes heat pool in your gut.

“Let me-” He pauses, “I- I need you naked.” He makes quick work of the Calvin’s and sits back on his knees to take in your body. “Oh, my gods,” He whispers. You squirm under his gaze. Your thighs are pressed together, and your hands are covering your chest but Semi has veritable heart eyes.

“Don’t stare, Semi,” He doesn’t seem to hear you and continues to stare mouth slightly agape. You lift one leg and push against his shoulder lightly. He catches your ankle and blinks down at you. “You’re staring,” You pout. He presses a kiss to the inside of your ankles and calf.

“You’re stunning, supernal, gods help me,” He gulps. “I- Are you sure you want this?”

“Semi,” You sit up and Semi groans when you let your tits free. “Please, you said you’d take care of me,” You grab at the waistband of his pants and tug him closer. “So, take care of me.”

“Okay,” His eyes roam your face before he kisses you again. “Don’t move unless I want you to move,” He locks eyes with you and when you nod, he continues.

Semi kisses and sucks across your collarbone, it’s not hard enough to leave marks and somewhere deep in your brain you appreciate that he has the good sense to remember that your job requires you to be half-naked most times. He spreads your thighs so he can slot himself in between them. He sighs against your nipples before he sucks one into his mouth, rolling the bud languidly against his tongue, he palms the other breast, massaging it in his big hands, the slender fingers squeeze and tease at the bud till it’s swollen and sensitive.

“Semi,” You moan.

He switches to the other nipple and your body jerks as he nibbles on it. You’re grinding up into his stomach. You know he can feel how wet you are, the canting of your hips drags your exposed pussy against his bare skin and the friction against your clit causes the hairs on your body to stand on end.

Semi continues to kiss and lick and nibble and suck at your skin, only leaving marks in between your thighs where he doesn’t think anyone else will be for a while. When he’s face to pussy he groans, he’s so hard it fucking hurts so, he grinds shamelessly into the bed to relieve some of the pressure.

“Call me, Eita, beautiful,” He sucks hard against your clit and the abrupt shift from gentle kissing and sucking catches your body off guard and your back arches. You whimper out his name and he hums in contentment. It sounds good, like a whispered prayer from your lips.

He flattens his tongue against your slit and his eyes roll into the back of his head as it pulses against the muscle. He can feel it fluttering wildly.

“Oh, gods- Ei-” Your broken moans fill the room as Semi devours you, eats you out with his lips and tongue and _fingers._ Gods, his fingers that reach so deep inside of you it feels wrong but, so fucking right. He has two in your cunt before you even notice it and he’s rubbing… _strumming_ against your walls rhythmically, hypnotically, fantastically. You’re trashing against the pillows.

Semi knows he’s making a mess of you, the way your chest is heaving, the way your walls suck his third finger in hungrily. He just wants to see what face you make when you cum, you’re so otherworldly beautiful it’s maddening. The way every single sound that escapes you makes his cock throb, every face you make makes him giddy. Semi wants to worship you for the rest of his life. Thinking about someone else seeing you like this? Hearing these noises? It makes him a little murderous. An issue for a different time.

“Eita!” You shout and Semi’s eyes snap up to your face as he speeds up his licking. “Cu-” You break out in a wail and Semi’s so distracted by your face that he almost stops fucking into you, almost stops lapping at your twitching clit. Your back lifts clear off the bed and Semi has to move one palm up to your chest to keep you down.

When you finally calm down, he doesn’t stop, just keeps his fingers buried in your sloppy little cunt and rubs tight circles on your clit with his tongue until you’re cumming again. He watches in awe as you make a completely different face. Semi wants to learn them all. Learn the faces you make after each orgasm, when you’re overstimulated, when you squirt…before you black out, he wants them all. He retracts his fingers after your second orgasm passes and you whine from the overstimulation.

He sucks your slick off his fingers, and locks eyes with you as he sits up to pull his sweatpants off. You pull your bottom lip in between your teeth when his cock springs free, long and thick. The head is weeping an embarrassing amount of precum so he wraps one hand around it and strokes it a few times, long, slow strokes and from his position, up on his knees between your legs, he watches your hole contract around nothing and displace the slick that was pooling there.

“Your little pussy is drooling,” He chuckles. He rubs along the inside of your thigh until his thumb brushes against your clit. He drags it down to your entrance and presses in, just deep enough that your pussy squelches around the digit, then he moves it up to his mouth to suck on it.

You watch as Semi shuffles closer. He runs a hand from his neck, down his chest and abs and you watch the muscles shift under his pale skin. Gods he was a glorious thing; lean muscle and sculpted abs, it should be illegal, you think, to look like this and exist around women.

He reaches over to his bedside table and you frown when he pulls a condom packet out.

“No,” You protest and Semi freezes. You wonder if he really thinks you’d let him wrap that beautiful cock in silicone. “I- I’m clean,” You explain. “Also, on birth control.” You wanted to feel every, single, magnificent inch of it as it destroyed your insides, because it would. You’d heard the rumors about his dick but, the idea of him living up to them had never crossed your mind until now. He was…something.

“Fuck,” He tosses the wrapper behind him and settles between your legs once more. He kisses from your collarbone up to the space where your shoulder and neck met and then sucks gently. “You’re sure about this right?” He whispers into the side of your face where he peppers soft kisses.

“Please, fuck me,” Your breathless demand has Semi lining his cock up with your entrance post haste. You inhale sharply when the head slips in. You don’t realize you haven’t taken another breath until Semi points it out.

“Breathe,” He kisses against your lips. He’s only halfway in and your eyes have rolled shut, your mouth is moving but no sounds escape. “I need you to breathe, baby.”

You gasp and it dissolves into a sob, your arms come up to clutch at Semi’s shoulders, pulling him closer. Your legs lock around his back and it forces him the rest of the way in.

“Fuck,” He wheezes. “Oh, fuck.”

You squeal, legs trembling around him. “Ei!”

“Shit,” He takes a deep breath. His heart is pounding. Obviously trying to escape his body but, that doesn’t even matter. Semi thinks he might be dead anyway. His head slumps into the crook of your neck. Your walls are so soft and gummy and spasming so wildly in their attempt to adjust to his size that Semi can barely form coherent thoughts.

He’s rolling his hips before he can stop himself, pulling out and sinking back in, thrusting shallowly. He can feel when he’s found the softest part of you because you choke on your moans and Semi maneuvers you so that one leg is thrown over his shoulder. This angle is deeper and now he can ram against your g-spot. You scream and it spurs Semi on, he fucks harder, pounds into you until your nails are digging so deep into his back that he knows you’ll draw blood.

When you cum around his cock for the first time Semi has to brace himself against the headboard to hold his weight off of you. You bite down on his shoulder to muffle your cries and your cunt clamps down so tightly that he thinks you might have cut off the circulation to his dick. When you come down your eyes are hazy, pupils wide and Semi decides you can take another orgasm. He pulls out and swallows at the way you’ve coated his cock.

You let him roll you on to your stomach and prop a pillow under your hips. His legs cage yours in.

“I want one more,” He says into your ear and he chuckles when goosebumps erupt along your back. “Can you give me one more, _panemorfi?_ ” You nod dumbly and Semi bottoms out in a single trust. He leans over you, supporting himself on his closed fists and coos into your ear about how good you feel, how amazing you’re doing for him, how much he loves your tight, pretty pussy. You can’t do anything but try to breathe as every stroke forces the air from your lungs, your eyes are open, locked with Semi’s who’s staring down from above you. Your lips are parted and when he gives a particularly deep trust a little drool escapes from the side.

Your entire form jostles with the snap of Semi’s hips. The sheets are clenched tightly in your fists.

Semi leans down to kiss your open mouth, to drag his tongue across yours to suck it harshly into his. Your mouth parts against his and your eyes widen when he buries himself completely and instead of pulling out, he just grinds against you.

“I’m gonna cum,” He drops onto his elbows so that his chest is to your back and his face is shoved into your neck. “Fuck, you’re so tight,” He slurs.

The idea of Semi filling you up? Yes.

“Please,” You rasp. “Cum inside, fil-”

You gasp as Semi’s cock twitches inside you and then he’s spilling into you, whimpering right next to your ear, the warmth of his cum sends shockwaves through your core and sets off your own orgasm. You can’t even scream over the grunting in your ear and the fluttering of your cunt.

Semi is barely conscious by the time he pulls out of you and rolls onto his back next to you. Your body is still twitching, and he chuckles breathlessly when he pulls your body into his and you try to protest. Semi doesn’t care that you’re both covered in sweat and cum. He just needs to feel you. He wraps one long arm around your waist, and you snuggle your face into his chest.

“Are you okay?” He asks. You don’t even open your eyes when you respond just sighing dreamily against him. “I need words, baby, I want you to tell me you’re okay.” He runs his fingers through your hair when you crack one eye open and pout up at him.

“I didn’t fuck you dumb,” He smirks. “I know you can still talk.”

“Fuck you,” You croak out, your throat is raw from screaming and moaning. Your eye shuts. “I’m okay, promise.” You reassure him and you throw one leg over his waist. You’re too tired to think about the fact that Semi’s cum is leaking out of you. You just need a nap.

“Okay,” He smiles. “We have to shower.”

Your bottom lip juts out and Semi laughs openly. He rubs along your cheekbones with the back of his hands.

“You’ll hate me tomorrow if I let you sleep like this,” He points out and you sigh in frustration because he’s right. He carries you to the shower where he helps you clean up. Litters your face in kisses and makes sure you don’t regret what you just did.

“What happens now?” You ask as he massages his shampoo into your hair.

Semi drops a kiss to your wet shoulder. “We tell them the tweet wasn’t a joke.”

When you’re both wrapped in towels Semi watches through his bathroom mirror as you wrap another around your hair and he can’t decide if he’s annoyed or aroused by how good you look in his home, in his bathroom, in his towels. You smell like him, you’re using his things, humming Giveon’s _Like I want you_ and Semi thinks:

_Ah fuck, I’m in love with her._

**Author's Note:**

> My next Demigod! Haikyuu fic will be out on December 25th. (IF I POST ONE BEFORE THAT MIND YOUR BUSINESS THOUGH).  
> Drink your water and what not and etcetera. <3


End file.
